Of Children And Timelords
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: The Doctor finds a baby in the rubble of a burnt building. He chooses to raise her as his own. When the girl's grown up, she learns of her true family and identity. Will this shatter her hearts forever? 11, Master, OC, TenII, Rose. T for later swearing.
1. Prologue: Leaving Her

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Prologue **

It may have been hard but he'd managed to do it; the Master, Koschei, had escaped the planet Galifrey and the Timelock covering it. The Timelords, especially President Rassilon, were not happy. The Master wasn't going to return. For one reason; he didn't want his baby daughter to be growing up in a place he despaired now, and two; it was Rassilon who'd made him insane with those drums inside his head. Knowing he was finally free from the drums, the Master preferred not to remember the insanity he'd suffered for over 900 years.

**XXXX**

While he cradled his daughter, the Master put his hood up and headed down a street. He looked at his beautiful baby where her bright blue eyes were wild with fear. A world of war was no place for a child like her, and it had proved to be that way for her mother, who'd died in the dangers. Like every parent, the Master wanted his daughter to be protected; and he knew _he_ was not her protector. _Someone else_ was. If he'd failed to protect the child's mother, then he would surely fail to protect the child. He wanted his daughter safe, even if it meant he would not be with her.

**XXXX**

A little while later, the Master came across an abandoned building. Its area around it was desolate and isolated. The place looked like it hadn't been touched for years. It was so old, like the Master himself. He took a deep breath and sighed with frustration and reluctance. Deep down, the Master didn't want to abandon his daughter and leave her to face the risks of the world. However, he knew she'd be better off without him. He'd been a dangerous man before, and did not want his daughter following in his footsteps. The more time he spent keeping her with him, the more he'd just worry, so the Master began his plan that he'd been putting into action.

With his free hand, he sent a bright blue blast at the building, sending it exploding into fiery flames. The Master watched as they flickered though the building. The noisy blast made his daughter wail wildly. He rocked her gently, attempting to calm her down.

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay," he repeated over and over, "You'll be safe soon."

The fire slowly burnt out and the Master double wrapped his daughter's baggy blankets around her. He placed her on the ground, and crouched in front of her, putting his hands on the temples of her face.

"This is for your own good."

Then he'd done it; he'd removed the part of her memory where she would remember being a Galifreyan – a Timebaby. The Master tucked a golden fob watch inside the baby's pocket, containing her Galifreyan life. If she ever opened it, like her father, the child would learn and remember her former Galifreyan life. Her father picked her up one last time. And he whispered something to her.

"Katrynaliasalationath Sigmariatonai, be safe, strong and live a good life."

Then the Master turned, with a truthful tear in his eye and headed off into the direction of the dreary darkness.

**A/N:**** Please review. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 1: New Protector

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 1**

The Doctor was bored and once again, lonely. He'd sent Amy and Rory home for their own protection, and River had chose to go travelling alone for a while. Now it was just the Doctor alone in the TARDIS, the way it may always could be. Thinking back through his memories, the Doctor's companions had always lifted his hearts and spirit. And Rose Tyler was the one who'd healed that cold sullen personality of his, making him become a better person.

_That's enough. Back to reality_, the Doctor thought_, It won't do you good to think about the past_. He snapped back into focus as he walked around the TARDIS controls. He switched on the speaker and became lost in surprise at the sound that it broadcast. The Doctor heard the sound of quiet crying – a baby crying!

_What was going on?_ he wondered.

The Doctor turned the monitor on; seeing the crying baby lie in the rubble of the burnt building. His curiosity was too high. The Doctor wanted to find that baby, and hopefully work out how and why it would be left there. And he hoped nothing serious had happened to the parents of that child. However he didn't know the baby was really the daughter of his childhood friend and enemy – the Master!

The Doctor set the controls on the TARDIS and it eventually materialised near the building's rubble and remains. He sprinted out and ran towards the baby. The child was warm from her blankets and still crying silently. The Doctor picked her up and the baby stopped crying.

"There, there. It's okay. The Doctor's here, the Doctor's got you. You're safe now."

The baby girl cooed in his arms.

"So you're called Kat-ry-na. Katryna! Aww, that's a lovely name. Katryna."

His ability to 'speak baby' was coming in quite useful once again; not just with Craig's son, Alfie. The Doctor continued to cradle baby Katryna, who snuggled tight in his arms. The child was really warming to him. The Doctor continued to translate more from the baby girl he held.

"You want to stay with me? Well, I'm not that great at parenting…and you know I'm a good person! You can just tell that. Almost like a psychic, I guess. Okay, okay you can stay with me."

Katryna cooed happily.

_Well I do need the company_, the Doctor thought.

He turned towards the TARDIS, heading inside, while he held Katryna protectively. And he'd made a decision; to make the TARDIS Katryna's home, and to raise her as his own. Now, the Doctor would become her protector.

**A/N:**** Hope this is okay. By the way, Katryna is short for the baby's full name and I mentioned Rose for a specific reason which I'll make clear soon. The next chapter's coming soon. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Fob watch

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 2**

Katryna had grown up, living a happy life with the Doctor; her guardian and protector. She was now eighteen and had been given a full name – Katryna Rose Smith. The Doctor had given Katryna her middle name after a friend of his. Katryna's middle name was Rose, named after Rose Tyler. Her last name, Smith, was part of an alias the Doctor had taken up for many years.

She loved living in the TARDIS and Katryna had grown up inside it her whole life. She'd went and explored the many places in the TARDIS that the Doctor had been creating for her. With the touch of a few buttons, was all the Doctor had needed to create those particular places. Throughout her whole life, Katryna 'never went outside the box' as she'd preferred it that way, and staying near the Doctor, her protector, always made Katryna feel more secure.

Not only did she grow up alongside the Doctor, but also Katryna grew up believing she was human. Her real father, the Master, Koschei, hid her true life and identity away in a fob watch. Katryna had seen the Doctor as different, in a good way, but never believed he too was like her; a true child of Galifrey.

Because he'd raised her from a baby to a young girl, Katryna had believed the Doctor was also her true father. The Doctor had felt the same way, although deep down, he knew he was just someone who'd found her abandoned and alone. Reminding himself of the truth made both his hearts want to shatter.

**XXXX**

"This place is a mess," Katryna complained about her room, "I'll clear it up."

She started picking up some of her possessions and putting them back in the cupboards and shelves. Katryna placed her notebooks on her desk and put other bits of stationary back in pencil pots and draws. Then she picked up a couple of boxes and attempted to put them back on top of her wardrobe. However, Katryna misplaced her footing and suddenly slipped with all the other boxes that were sent crashing to the floor. She sighed in frustration, swearing under her breath.

"Great, absolutely great," she muttered, "Bloody unbelievable."

Katryna started putting everything that fell out, back into the boxes. Then she came across her white baby grows.

_It's been a long time since I saw these._

She picked them up, cradling them, as if she were cradling her own child. Katryna soon realised there was something wrapped within them. She unwrapped the baby grows, realising what was hidden. Pulling it out made Katryna gasp when she saw what it was; a watch, a mysterious golden fob watch. And somehow that watch seemed familiar to Katryna, and she sensed it was hiding something from her, as she struggled to get it open. Katryna wanted to learn what that watch was hiding; she wanted to learn now.

**A/N: ****Please keep the reviews up. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmare

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 3**

"Katryna, what was that?" the Doctor called.

"Nothing, Dad," came Katryna's response.

"Well it was _something_."

The Doctor went to investigate the loud clash and clatter he'd heard from being in the TARDIS control room. He walked into Katryna's bedroom to find Katryna scrambling around, putting her possessions back into their boxes.

"How did all this fall out?"

"I was trying to clear a few things away."

The Doctor noticed Katryna's baby grows lying on the floor. He held them securely, like the night he'd found her alone in the building rubble.

"It's been a long time since you wore these."

Katryna smiled back at her protector. Then the Doctor gave her the baby grows and she put them back in the box, neatly and gently. Finally she made sure the box was pushed back in the wardrobe, before closing the wardrobe doors. Katryna felt her pocket, making sure the golden fob watch was kept close. Since she kept it out of the box and out of the Doctor's sight, Katryna knew the fob watch was gradually trapping her curiosity, pulling it towards the watch, like a piece of metal being pulled towards the core magnet.

**XXXX**

The night had been silent and still. It had only lasted until Katryna had awoke, scared and screaming, with a pounding pulse and fear in the core of her eyes. The sound of her scream had been enough to alert the Doctor. He jumped up, sprinting to her bedroom and dashed inside.

"Dad!"

"It's okay, Katryna. It's okay."

He perched next to her, wrapping his arms around the terrified girl. The Doctor felt as her tears soaked onto his stripy red shirt.

"It's was only a nightmare. You're fine, you're safe in the TARDIS where you've been your whole life."

The Doctor slowly calmed Katryna down and she stopped letting the fear flow free from her eyes.

"Would you feel better if you told me what happened?" the Doctor asked.

"It was hazy but I saw a face, human-looking like us. And I heard voices," Katryna explained.

"Remember it was just a dream. Are you okay now?" the Doctor checked.

Katryna nodded. The Doctor turned, heading outside of the bedroom. Suddenly, Katryna spoke.

"One more thing, I also heard drumming."

**A/N****: Hope you liked it. Please review. Katryna will learn the truth soon. **


	5. Chapter 4: Truth and Meeting

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 4**

The Doctor suddenly stopped in shock. Why would Katryna hear drumming in her dream? In curiosity, the Doctor stuck his head back through the door.

"What type of drumming was it?"

"A rhythm of four beats. Went like this."

Katryna tapped her fingers on the bedside table – One, two, three, four. One, two, three, four. There was a long pause before the Doctor spoke.

"Right…okay…good night then."

He was back in the control room of the TARDIS in what felt like seconds, due to sprinting like a bullet. The Doctor began to panic at the thought he feared most. Oh good timelord! Was Katryna linked with _him_? The Master, Koschei? The thought of it hit his hearts hard. Maybe it was just a coincidence? No! Even the Doctor wasn't convinced at this. He slowly calmed down over the thoughts of it being a possibility.

Back inside her bedroom, Katryna eventually fell asleep again. After a few hours of sleeping peacefully, she suddenly shot up, awaking. It was due to more of the voices Katryna was hearing; and they were all coming from the fob watch. She sat quietly, taking in what the voices were saying. Then Katryna realised the voices were instructing her to open it. She heard them say: _Come on. Open me, girl. Learn who you really are and that you come from afar. Open me and learn the truth. _The truth? The truth about what? Katryna grabbed the watch out of her bedside draw, holding it in her hands. It spoke again: _You're not who you believe you are_.

She held it for another moment, while the whispering voices continued to speak. Suddenly, Katryna opened the watch, where its light shone bright. The truth flashed before her eyes. She wasn't human, and she wasn't Katryna Rose Smith; she was a Timelady, a child of Galifrey, and her real name was Katrynaliasalationath Sigmariatonai, daughter of Koschei, the Master!

Katryna learnt of Galifrey and the rest of the hidden truth; including her mother's death in the Great Time War, how her father left her abandoned and alone, followed by everything bad he'd done in the past. She was finally revealed of how the Doctor had found her.

Salty stingy tears swelled in her eyes and Katryna dropped the golden fob watch in shock, letting it clash and clatter to the ground. Her hearts were struck with intense pain and she faced the hurtful truth. The Doctor was not her father, but he'd acted as one throughout her life. He'd raised her, loved her and kept her safe. Her real father had just abandoned her. Katryna presumed he didn't want her so choose to leave her for dead. The tears flowed free from her eyes, due to thinking of the sickening thought. Katryna had seen his past where he was full of insanity and ambitious at everything, and everyone.

Through battling emotions, Katryna got dressed, changing into a dark pink t-shirt with long layered pale pink sleeves. She put on a pair of black jeans, followed by her red All Star Converse shoes. She ran her hairbrush through her long black hair and finally placed the fob watch around her neck. She sprinted to the control room, where the Doctor was. He suddenly looked up, realising she was there. Katryna spoke.

"Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" the Doctor asked, puzzled.

Katryna took the watch off from around her neck and stepped closer to the Doctor. She opened it again and held it in front of her.

"Did you know about _this_?" Katryna said firmly, concealing her anger.

The Doctor looked at the fob watch and then back at Katryna. He saw more tears swell in her eyes. And he finally saw the connection; Katryna had opened the watch and learnt of her life that had been locked away.

"Katryna, I…I'm so, so sorry," the Doctor apologised.

"That's not my real name! It's just short for what my name really is!" Katryna burst out.

"Then, who are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I am Katrynaliasalationath. My last name is Sigmariatonai," Katryna replied, "And why did you never tell me about the watch?"

"I wanted to wait until I was ready and until you were old enough to understand," the Doctor explained.

"Pfft, those are human excuses," Katryna said.

Using her Timelady knowledge, Katryna began turning the controls on the Doctor's TARDIS.

"I cannot believe I've been lied to and that my real father is a psycho! I saw what he did, everything bad he's done. And those drums were part of him!"

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes I am, Doctor, or Theta perhaps. I'm Koschei's daughter!"

"Where are you taking us?" the Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"It says 'London'," Katryna replied, looking at the monitor.

The TARDIS landed and Katryna sprinted out without looking back. The Doctor lost track of her. He sighed, burying his face in his hands.

"What have I done, old girl? What have I just let loose?"

She didn't care where she was going, but Katryna just ran. Her mind and thoughts were all over the place and her hears continued to race. Katryna didn't know what her feelings were right now; something along the line of anger, distress and devastation. She didn't know why the Doctor had never told her the truth. Was he afraid back then? Was he scared of what she might have been revealed to be? Perhaps not telling her had been the way to protect her.

Katryna eventually came across a railway bridge, at the top of a steep slope. She climbed the slope, onto the railway bridge, as far from the train tracks as possible. Keeping her balance, Katryna grabbed the rusty railings and climbed over them, facing away from the railway. Below her was a good 15 metre drop. And she planned to jump that distance! Katryna was about to let go when the Master (her father, Koschei) appeared behind her. He looked worried and didn't want her to jump. Then he spoke.

"You'll survive the fall. What's the point?"

Hearing the voice made Katryna shiver, realising someone was up here with her.

"How do you know that?" she questioned.

"_Other's _have jumped from higher. Much higher."

"I know," Katryna responded, remembering what the fob watch had revealed to her.

"Listen, you _will_ survive the jump, but that _won't_ change the intense pain you feel," he said.

"How intense?" Katryna asked reluctantly.

"_Very_," he replied.

"Then that's just what I need," Katryna mentioned, with a trembling tone in her voice.

Suddenly, she let go. He managed to grab her a second later, before she'd fallen the first metre. Holding her hand tight, the Master pulled Katryna back over the railings. When her feet were back on the pebbled surface, Katryna turned around and saw his face, realising who he was.

"Oh my God…you're him…you're my father."

The Master nodded, hiding all emotions that were surging inside him. The two of them stood silently, and then Katryna burst out.

"You abandoned me! AND LEFT ME FOR DEAD!"

"It wasn't like that," the Master told her.

"Tell me then," Katryna said, "Oh well, you set an old building alight. Hid my memories and left me in the rubble."

"I believed someone was going to find you," the Master explained.

"And _someone_ did," Katryna added, "So why did you leave me for dead?"

"I didn't, I was protecting you."

"FROM WHAT?"

"The Great Time War on Galifrey. A world of war was no place for a child like you. Knowing I witnessed your mother perish, the both of us wouldn't ever want the same happening to you. The place was Timelocked and I got pulled back in, along with the other Timelords. I don't know how long it could've been, but I escaped the Timelock with you, and angered Rassilon. While you grew up believing you were human, I've been wondering the earth since. You opening that fob watch meant opening the psychic link between us. That's how I finally found you up here."

"I saw everything bad you did," Katryna mentioned, "And how that drumming lead you to it. I've heard it in my dreams, after I saw the watch and before I opened it."

"The drums are gone," the Master told her, "And I'm a changed man now."

"You better be. I was so scared when I learnt who I really am," Katryna confessed, "And I've had the most amazing protector in the whole universe."

"Who was he?"

"Theta Sigma, or the Doctor, basically. A Timelord like us. Bad fashion sense, consisted of tweed and a bowtie."

"Then I guess he regenerated," the Master said, "Like I explained before, I've changed. I'm not that man I used to be."

He held Katryna's hands in his, not wanting his daughter to disappear from him now he found her.

"I believe you." Katryna told him.

Koschei and Katryna hugged each other tightly. Through happy tears, Katryna said, "You don't know how long I've waited to find you."

"Me neither," her father added, "Come on, let's find shelter."

**A/N****: I'll start working on the next chapter as soon as I can. Please keep the reviews up.**


	6. Chapter 5: Timelord Trio

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 5**

The Master and Katryna climbed back onto the slope, scrambling down it, until their feet were back on the street. They brushed off the leaves and twigs that had manage to attach to them as they'd descended from the bridge.

"Katryna…I think it's best…that I show you where I…left you that night," the Master stuttered slowly, "Maybe you'd have a better understanding."

"That might be best," Katryna responded.

He led his daughter by the hand, to that old burnt building rubble. The two Timelords stood silently, before speaking.

"So this is where you left me?"

"Yeah."

"And also where I was found by the Doctor."

"Yeah…that too."

"How bad was the Great Time War?"

"Awful…so bad I ran away and hid. I never went back."

"I wouldn't blame you. I may have had a chance of knowing mum if she'd been as lucky."

The Master sighed and held Katryna's hand in his.

"I'm not going back to the Doctor just yet," Katryna said, "You're my father and it should be that I'm with you."

"You were safer with him," the Master added.

"And I know how to defend myself now," Katryna pointed out, "A great big Timelord brain with all the knowledge I need."

"That's my girl." The Master chuckled.

Katryna let go of her father's hand and began yawning. She was more tired than she'd realised. The Master noticed.

"You ought to get some sleep then."

The two of them found an old mattress and pulled it out of a pile of junk. They dusted it down, before finally lying down on it, and eventually the Master and Katryna fell asleep.

**XXXX**

By morning, the two Timelords suddenly shot up alarmed, letting their eyes meet the sunrise. The Master and Katryna had remembered they'd fallen asleep at the rubble. But now, the two of them could sense the Doctor somewhere close by. Katryna knew why; the Doctor had come looking for her after she'd ran off last night. The Master soon realised. They leaped up onto their feet and hid behind a taller piece of rubble.

"I'll talk to him," Katryna explained.

Then she ran out from behind the rubble, heading towards the Doctor, calling his name."

"Doctor! Doctor!"

"Katryna…but…why did you run off? Where did you go? What happened?"

"I'm so sorry I ran off. I'm okay. Doctor, it's just, that…I –"

She was lost for words when she saw the Doctor looking away in the other direction. Katryna turned, realising what the Doctor had seen. Her father, the Master, Koschei, had appeared right into the Doctor's sight. Katryna noticed the sight of her father left the Doctor speechless. He eventually managed to get his words out.

"Katryna, step away from him."

"No, Doctor."

She stood stubbornly beside the Master.

"He's a dangerous man," the Doctor told her.

"Don't you understand? He's changed," Katryna snapped.

"You're the one who's changed," the Doctor retorted, "The Master's just the same dangerous man he always was."

"You've already forgotten what my father did for you; he saved you, Doctor, from being pulled back into the Timelock, where the Last Great Time War took place. Rassilon planned for you to die with him. Remember?"

There was a long pause, before the Doctor spoke, turning and making eye contact with the Master.

"Have you really changed? And what are you doing here? How did you get back?" he questioned.

"I escaped the Timelock with difficulty when Katryna was a baby. I took her with me. When she opened the watch, she opened the psychic link between us. I wanted to find her. I really have changed, Doctor," the Master explained.

The Doctor placed his hands on the temples of the Master's face, searching through his mind. The Doctor realised the drums were gone from the Master's head and realised he had been telling the truth of being a changed man. The Doctor broke the connection and stood silently for a moment. There was a long silence between the three Timelords.

"Well Koschei, I'm pleased you're yourself again," the Doctor remarked.

"And I preferred your pinstripe suit and Converses. They're better than the tweed and bowtie," the Master commented.

"Hey, bowties are cool," the Doctor replied defensively.

"Theta, you regenerated into a freak," the Master added, jokingly.

The three Timelords just laughed. Then the Doctor pulled the Master and Katryna into a group hug, with his arms around their shoulders.

"It's now going to be us against the world," the Doctor announced, aloud. And in his mind, he thought, _I'm glad I'm no longer the last of the Timelords._

**A/N:**** I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Galifrey & The Parallel World

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 6**

"Come on, let's head back to the TARDIS," Katryna suggested, "Where did you even land it, Doctor?"

"Oh not far," the Doctor replied, "This way."

The Doctor, the Master and Katryna headed back to the TARDIS. The Master and Katryna noticed it was parked only about half a mile from their location at the building rubble. The Doctor spoke as soon as they reached the TARDIS doors.

"By the way, Koschei, it's changed a bit."

"What do you mean?" the Master asked.

"You'll see," Katryna replied, "It's a surprise."

The Doctor opened the doors and led the Master and Katryna inside. The Master's jaw fell open. He finally cracked a smile and a comment.

"This is impressive."

"Thought you might like it," the Doctor added.

"And I've grown up inside this place my whole life," Katryna explained, "It's the most wonderful box in the universe and I never went outside until I learnt the truth."

"Meaning you were safer," the Master told her.

"And now there's worlds and times just waiting to be explored," Katryna said.

"We're also a new time travelling trio," the Doctor mentioned enthusiastically.

"Oh, yes!" Katryna added in triumph, "Theta in the TARDIS with Koschei and Katryna, just as it should be."

**XXXX**

Far away on the Time locked Galifrey, the Timelords were within the final days of the Last Great Time War. President Rassilon hadn't been happy since the day the Master had found a way to escape the Timelock, taking his daughter with him. It had been quite sometime ago, so the girl might be grown up by now. And indeed she was; Rassilon had learnt so. Katrynaliasalationath Sigmariatonai. Rassilon had found a link with the grown up Timelady. He finally realised he could use the link to get back – by connecting with the girl's dreams and visions. Sending her enough visions, would lead Katryna to believe the Timelords' return is real (which it is) and a new link would open. With enough power prepared, Rassilon put his plan into action – starting now.

**XXXX**

While the Doctor fiddled with the TARDIS controls, the Master sat chatting happily with Katryna in the TARDIS library. Suddenly, the visions sent by President Rassilon made Katryna pass out. Then the Master noticed. He grew concerned and panicked.

"Katryna?"

She didn't respond. The Master shook her gently.

"Katryna, wake up! Katryna, please!"

Like when she was a baby, the Master scooped his daughter up in his arms and sprinted towards the TARDIS control room, where the Doctor was.

"Doctor! Something's wrong with Katryna!"

The Doctor jerked up alarmed.

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know." The Master's voice trembled. "We were in the library and she just lost consciousness. Katryna won't wake up."

"Katryna, can you hear me?" the Doctor asked, "Come on, stay strong."

"Don't leave us!" the Master begged in desperation.

After a few minutes, Katryna gained consciousness.

"Dad…Doctor…what happened?"

"Oh, Katryna. Thank God!" the Master said.

He hugged his daughter, holding her close to his hearts.

"You passed out," the Doctor explained, "But I don't know why."

"Do you feel okay now?" the Master asked Katryna.

She nodded.

**XXXX**

"No! No! No! No. Not again!"

Katryna laid unconscious in the control room. The Doctor and the Master looked over her.

"That's the sixth time this week!" the Doctor said.

Suddenly, the Doctor and the Master heard Katryna mumbling.

"They're returning. They're returning."

"What?" The Doctor and the Master spoke in unison.

Then a bright light shone around the TARDIS. With Katryna still passed out, the Timelord government stood still in the light. The Doctor and the Master stared with horrified looks.

"They were sent back into the Timelock. I broke the link. HOW THE HELL DID THEY RETURN?" the Doctor burst out.

"They sent signals to Katryna's mind," the Master realised, "For me it was the drums. For my daughter, I think it's something else they're sending to her."

Katryna began to awake, feeling dazed out. The Master reached out to her. Suddenly, Rassilon beat him to it and grabbed the teenage Timelady, holding her in his grip.

"No, let her go!" the Master pleaded, "Leave her out of this. She was just a baby!"

"And she too left the Timelock," Rassilon retorted, "She's the daughter of a coward and she'll return and die with her people. She will not become a coward like you, Master."

"Just stop. Rassilon, listen to me!" the Doctor shouted, "You've been angry since the day the Master escaped with Katryna, now just leave her alone. She's just a child!"

"She dies with her people, Doctor," Rassilon said.

The link between the TARDIS and the Timelock broke off and the Timelord government were gone. Worst of all, they'd taken Katryna to a world of war – no place for a child like her. As the last of the bright light faded, the Doctor and the Master were left watching horrified. The two Timelords stood as still as stone statues, mouth agape, and nothing to say.

**XXXX**

When she opened her eyes, she knew things weren't good. Katryna awoke, realising she wasn't in the TARDIS or with the Doctor and her father. A shocking thought hit her hearts hard, one she looked out the window, realising where she was – Galifrey! Katryna finally remembered what had happened; the Timelord President Rassilon had taken her. He'd abducted her from the TARDIS and the safety and protection of the Doctor and the Master. Opening that golden fob watch meant learning everything of Galifrey. And Katryna remembered she'd awoke in one of the buildings of the Capitol. It was posh-looking, so Katryna presumed this was where the Galifreyan government were based.

She snapped back into focus, realising what was happening outside – some people were running for their lives and others were fighting against the Daleks. Katryna was fixed on the spot, horrified. No wonder she didn't blame her father for running and hiding. Remembering more from the watch, Katryna realised the Doctor had led all the Timelords into battle. That was a very long time ago.

Suddenly, the glass dome, surrounding the Capitol began to crack and the dangerous Daleks began breaking in. Katryna sprinted away from the windows and down the corridors, hoping to find a way out. She began crying, knowing her hopes were dying. _Help me. Please_, she thought. Before her last spark of hope died in the destruction, Katryna realised she could create a connection from beyond the Timelock, as a way of escaping from it; like her father had done when she was a baby – he'd escaped the Timelocked war, and one of the reasons had been to protect her, _his_ little Katryna.

Forcing herself to the limit, Katryna focused on the first thing that came into the psychic link in her mind, a beach. It was damp and desolate.

_Far away_, Katryna thought, _Please be far away from the horrors of this place. Be away from this universe_.

Finally, the connection became strong enough and Katryna became engulfed in a dazzling bright light that was shiny and white. She broke free from the Timelock and landed on the beach. The watch fell off from around her neck; the chain was broken, so Katryna placed it securely in her jeans pocket.

Then she stood up, brushing the sand off her clothes, and looked around in wonder. In the distance, Katryna saw a man with brown hair, in a blue suit, with a red t-shirt under the blue suit coat, and he had red All Star Converses, like hers. He looked at some point in his late thirties and a 20-something woman stood beside him; she had a blue leather jacket, a pink t-shirt and her boots followed by her jeans, were black. The woman's hair was blonde and shoulder length. Then the woman and her partner spoke. Something to do about an anniversary of coming back to this beach, a year later after their first return. And Katryna didn't know where she'd ended up, so she decided to ask the couple. Then she ran over towards them.

"Excuse me, what beach is this? I'm sorry, I got lost."

"Bad Wolf Bay," the woman said.

_Bad Wolf Bay? Bad Wolf Bay! Where have I heard that before_, Katryna wondered.

She looked up at the couple, meeting their eyes. Oh good lord! The woman was Rose. Rose Tyler. That friend of the Doctor's, Katryna had been given her human middle name from. Katryna had only seen a picture of Rose once when searching through the TARDIS data, and learnt what had happened to Rose in the end. Looking at the man, she saw he was the Doctor; the _other_ Doctor – the Human-Timelord Meta-crisis of the Doctor's tenth incarnation. Suddenly, Katryna realised where she was. She was on the wrong world – the parallel world; far away from the Doctor and far away from her father.

**A/N****: Next chapter coming soon. Please review. I can't wait to carry on with this story. I've enjoyed writing it so much :)**


	8. Chapter 7: Rose learns the truth

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 7**

"I'm Rose, by the way," the woman added, "And this is Doctor John Smith."

"Nice to meet you…I'm…I'm Katryna."

Suddenly Katryna collapsed. The powerful energy of the psychic link between the Time locked Galifrey and _this_ world, Katryna had made, finally overwhelmed her. John and Rose were shocked and startled when they witnessed Katryna collapse. Rose dived towards Katryna, shaking her gently. John also panicked.

"Katryna? What's wrong? You alright?"

Rose grew worried. John bent down near her.

"Is she dead?"

"I don't know, Rose. I don't think she's dead. Seems to be tired. Probably walked a long way."

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence this happened a year after returning to this beach."

"Yeah, I think so too."

"Mum's expecting us back in England this weekend although she and dad have gone away with Tony. And we should take Katryna back with us. She's ill. We can't just leave her."

John and Rose carried Katryna back to the jeep and Rose made sure Katryna was strapped in the front seat. Then she climbed in the middle, with John by the steering wheel. John switched on the engine, now driving away, far from Bad Wolf Bay.

**XXXX**

They'd arrived at Tyler mansion, where Jackie, Rose's mum, and her parallel father, Pete, lived, along with their young son, Tony. Even driving through hundreds and hundreds of miles, Katryna still remained unconscious on the journey.

She was finally carried into the mansion living room by John, who placed her gently on the sofa. Rose followed behind. Then John went and collected the first aid kit and handed it to Rose. She picked up the stethoscope and checked Katryna's heartbeat; it was beating at a slow steady pace. Then Rose moved the stethoscope onto the other side of Katryna's chest. Rose's eyes stretched wide when she heard another heartbeat – coming from another heart!

_She's from Galifrey!_ Rose thought alarmed, _Perhaps she knew him, the Doctor._

She sat silently, listening to Katryna's beating hearts. John noticed Rose looked spaced out.

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's fine," Rose said quickly, snapping back into focus, "She'll just need to rest. Katryna's okay."

No matter how casual she acted in front of her John, deep down, Rose was so shocked to learn Katryna was a Timelady. However, she didn't feel she should tell this to anyone, not even John. So she didn't.

About fifteen minutes later, Katryna awoke, with John and Rose by her side. She sat up, feeling dizzy and drowsy.

"Where…am I?"

"Tyler mansion," Rose replied, "We brought you back from Norway. We didn't know what was wrong with you, and got worried."

"And I'm Doctor John Smith and that's Rose Tyler," John added.

Katryna remembered who they are and eventually what had happened before arriving on Bad Wolf Bay and collapsing.

"I'm known as 'Katryna' for short," Katryna suddenly said.

"What's your full name?" John questioned.

"Trust me, you might find it hard to pronounce," Katryna responded.

John, Rose and Katryna sat silently for a moment. Then John got up and headed outside the living room. Rose glanced at Katryna, and cracked a smile. Katryna noticed.

"Rose? What is it?"

"It's you. You're from the Doctor's universe, aren't you?"

**XXXX**

"How could they do that? HOW DARE THEY TAKE MY DAUGHTER!"

Back in the TARDIS, in the Doctor's universe, the Master panicked, due to Katryna's abduction. The Doctor was just as panicked. He watched in sorrow as his friend circled around the TARDIS controls with fear, rage, and terror surging inside him.

"They took my little girl! The bastards!"

The Doctor decided to try and calm his friend down.

"Koschei, Koschei listen to me."

"But she's in danger! Katryna was taken into the final days of the war. AND I FAILED TO PROTECT HER!"

"Koschei, you did you best."

The Master continued to battle with emotions, while he was beginning to break down.

"Listen, you did your best throughout your daughter's life. I promise to find Katryna and bring her home. Somewhere out there, she's holding on. And most importantly, she's hoping."

**XXXX**

Back in the parallel world, Katryna and Rose spoke about their adventures and travels with the Doctor.

"Due to John being grown from the Doctor's spare hand – long story that is – he was born in battle and far too dangerous to be left alone. We made each other's lives better," Rose explained.

Katryna was intrigued by Rose's story.

"Donna touched the Doctor's spare hand with the remaining regeneration energy, and that's how John inherited a part of Donna," Rose continued, "But no matter what happens, he's my John and I'm his Rose."

For a moment there was a short pause, before Rose spoke again.

"Katryna, how did you know the Doctor? And how did you come to this universe?"

"My father escaped Galifrey after the planet and the war were sealed in a Timelock. He burnt an old building, leaving me in the rubble.

"Oh my God," Rose mumbled, "That's sick of him."

"It wasn't like that. And he hid my memories too. The whole thing was for my own protection," Katryna added.

"What, defiantly?"

"Yeah. That's the way it was, Rose."

Katryna took the golden fob watch out of her pocket, giving it to Rose. The broken chain lay limp as it was still attached to the watch. Rose gazed at the fob watch curiously. It was old, but as she'd never seen it before, she felt it was something new.

"He hid your Timelord life in that?" Rose said.

Katryna nodded, and then said to Rose, "I found out about a few weeks ago. I was freaked out at first. So was the Doctor. I ran off and my father found me through the psychic link. Nearly jumped off a railway bridge, I did. My father stopped me. We got to know each other and we bonded. The Doctor was pleased after starting off with a rocky reaction."

"How did you end up in the parallel world?"

"After being abducted by President Rassilon and taken back to the Time locked Galifrey to die with the others, I made a psychic link with Earth. Sadly, it was the wrong earth."

The girl's laughed.

"I wouldn't have met you, otherwise. And I grew up as 'Katryna Rose Smith' when I believed I was human. My middle name was taken after you, and Smith was part of the Doctor's alias; the Doctor's the one who raised me. My father left a 'gateway' to that, for my safety."

"Who was he? Your father?"

"Koschei, that's his nickname."

"Alias name?"

"The Master."

From outside of the living room, Katryna and Rose suddenly heard glass, shattering and scattering amongst the floor.

**A/N****: Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Please leave reviews. If you didn't realise at first, John Smith was the name I gave to address the duplicate tenth Doctor, as that's the alias name the Doctor commonly uses.**


	9. Chapter 8: John Knows

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 8**

The sound of the shattering scattering glass made Katryna jolt up alarmed. Even Rose looked a little shocked. Then Katryna headed out to the kitchen, where she and Rose heard the glass drop. Rose followed behind her. Within reaching the kitchen, they saw John was the one who'd dropped the glass.

"John, what happened?" Rose asked.

"How did you manage to do that?" Katryna wondered.

"Sorry, just did a bit of clearing up. Must of let my hand slip," John told Rose.

"Let me help," Katryna suggested.

Katryna and Rose helped John scoop up the shattered glass. John suddenly glared coldly at Katryna, making her hearts pound faster. And she was given a vibe that John knew her secret.

**XXXX**

Sometime later, John suggested to Rose and Katryna that they spend some time shopping for spare clothes – seeing the possibility that Katryna may be stuck for a while, in this universe. Rose and Katryna thought this was a good idea and decided to do so.

Eventually, Rose took Katryna out to London where they started shopping and brought basic items of clothing; consisting of some jeans, which were blue and a pair that were black, some PJ's, t-shirts, a few other pairs of shoes, which were yellow high-heels and two pairs of boots, some undergarments, socks, a blue dress at knee length, followed by a jacket and coat, along with some simple toiletries. While they shopped, Katryna and Rose bonded well, almost to the point where they seemed like sisters. It was nice for the two of them, especially Katryna. She was an only child and all her life; she had grown up with the Doctor as a friend and protector. Now being with Rose meant Katryna was exploring a whole new world.

While Katryna and Rose were out shopping, John stayed at the mansion, analysing Katryna's golden fob watch. A watch like that could only be found on Galifrey. And since Katryna had that watch in her possession, it was obvious she was from that planet. But with John knowing Katryna's father was the Master, this only made him worry more. He'd seen all the things his other self had seen, because _he_ was also the Doctor. In a young body with 900 years worth of memories; and due to remembering the Master, he wondered if he had changed. John worried of the thought of Katryna turning out to be the same – mad and insane.

**XXXX**

That evening after coming back from the London shops with Rose, Katryna had had dinner and finally cleaned herself up. Now she lay sleeping in a spare bedroom at Tyler mansion. Drifting through dreams, Katryna began to hear a voice, calling her name. The voice belonged to her father, the Master. As she focused more on his voice, she found it became clearer and she saw she was in the TARDIS control room.

"_Katryna, it's me. It's Dad."_

"_How did I get here? How am I in the TARDIS?"_

"_You're not here. You're in the parallel world with John and Rose."_

"_You know about them?"_

"_Yeah, Rose defiantly. The companion who could absorb the Time Vortex. And by the way, you're completely dreaming."_

"_But I'm asleep." _

"_Part of your mind is awake. Psychic contact, it's hard to do this through separate universes."_

"_And you're awake? Dad, am I right?"_

"_Yeah. Now Katryna, listen to me, I don't know how long it'll take to reach you properly. The reality you're in is sealed off well. I need you to be brave and strong, until I bring you back where you belong. I promise to try."_

"_What about the Doctor?"_

"_I'll let him know. Remember, Katryna…remember that I love you."_

In the dream, the Master cradled Katryna protectively in his arms, like when she was a baby, before she now felt him slowly slip away. Then she jolted awake, sitting up against the bedframe. Suddenly, Katryna noticed John by the window, standing and staring back at her.

"Katryna, I know," he said.

"I'm sorry," Katryna choked, "I'm so sorry."

There was fear in her voice. The fear of wondering what John's reaction may be. She learnt _he _was alsothe Doctor and how he had been created with a dark side due to being born in a Dalek battle. Katryna knew that John knew – who her father was and where she came from.

"It's okay," John told her, "You can't help who you're born too."

"But my father's changed," Katryna mentioned, "Read my mind and learn it's true."

John sat on the end of the bed, near Katryna and then placed his hands on the temples of her face. He searched through her mind, learning that Katryna was telling the truth. Eventually, John broke the connection by removing his hands off of Katryna's temples. Then they cried with tears of joy.

John said, "You grew up in the TARDIS."

"Yeah, the most wonderful box in the universe," Katryna remarked.

"Come with me," John added quickly, "It's a surprise."

Katryna put on her dressing gown and slipper boots, before following John out of the bedroom. He led her downstairs, to the mansion garage. Katryna opened the door, stepping inside. Her jaw fell open at the sight before them.

"Another TARDIS, grown from a spare piece of _the_ TARDIS coral," John explained, "Looks the same, inside and out as _my_ original one. It's nearly finished growing and it's been a year since we started."

"Wouldn't that normally take thousands of years or something?" Katryna asked.

"The growing process was altered to speed up, so no," John replied.

They went inside and Katryna noticed the interior looked different; with a golden-coral design, with metal panel flooring and the control room was smaller.

"I can help you finish growing it," the teen Timelady said, "I've got the knowledge and a TARDIS is a living thing."

"Brilliant," John commented, while grinning.

Katryna and John worked together on the duplicate TARDIS. Then they finally finished growing it, and smiled with pride. Katryna soon spoke in a jokey manner.

"When I was little, sometimes I wish it was _you_ who found me."

"Me too. Now, I think…we should make this new TARDIS a surprise for Rose."

"Well it's too big to wrap up," Katryna added humorously.

She eventually headed back upstairs and fell asleep again. John watched her leave the mansion garage while he too smiled happily, before he himself eventually headed back upstairs and fell asleep, with _his_ Rose by his side.

**A/N:**** Next chapter soon. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Reunions and Discoveries

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 9**

Katryna awoke the following morning. Her eyes met the golden glimmer of the sunlight that reflected on her bedroom window. She sat up against the bedframe for a short moment. Then she leaped out of her bed, heading downstairs to find John and Rose already up and moving. John was dressed in his Converses and pin strip suit, and Rose wore her blue leather jacket, pink t-shirt and black jeans and black boots. While Rose was busy in the kitchen, Katryna went up and spoke to John.

"Hey, did you tell her yet?" Katryna asked.

"No, but I'm planning on it," John replied, "We could tell her now. Ah, that'll be brilliant."

Katryna headed into the kitchen, where Rose was, while John waited in the hallway.

"We've got something to show you," Katryna explained, "Rose, you'll love it."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"A surprise," John chirped in.

"Go on, then," Rose said, grinning.

John and Katryna led Rose down to the mansion garage. John put the key in the lock, opening the door, where the newly grown duplicate TARDIS stood in their view. Then Rose smiled her biggest smile, pulling John towards her for a kiss, and then formed a group hug with him and Katryna.

"I love it."

"The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose Tyler, just as it should be," John added.

_That's how I felt when Dad joined us_, Katryna thought, _I just hope this all leads to a way home for me._

Then Katryna ran off, getting ready; she ate some toast, cleaned her teeth and got dressed into her long-sleeved pink t-shirt, black jeans and red Converses.

**XXXX**

"Doctor! Doctor!"

The Master ran to the TARDIS control room, where the Doctor was. The Doctor looked up when he saw his friend standing there.

"Koschei, what is it?"

"I know where Katryna is. She's – "

"Trapped in Galifrey in the Timelock," the Doctor finished, "We saw them take her and we're gonna get her back."

"Actually, Doctor, you're wrong. My daughter used a psychic link and got out of the Timelock, the way I did," the Master said.

"Where is she now?" the Doctor asked.

"Parallel world. Katryna connected the link there by mistake and is currently staying at Tyler mansion," the Master explained.

"What? Who…I mean…" the Doctor slowly stuttered.

"She's with Rose Tyler and John Smith; he's also kind of _you_."

"Well of course he's me and I'm him," the Doctor retorted.

"Anyway, I told Katryna to be brave and strong until we get her back," the Master continued, "Oh God, I really thought she was dead until I located her. I'm so glad she's okay."

"Me too, but no matter how long it takes, Koschei, we will get your daughter back.

**XXXX**

"Okay, let's get her ready," John said, proudly, "Allons-y, Rose. Allons-y, Katryna."

The three of them took flight in the duplicate TARDIS as it slowly dematerialised from the mansion garage. For a while, John, Rose and Katryna stood silently. Then Katryna spoke.

"I know how we can get back to _my_ universe. The psychic link, that's connected to my mind to the location that I visualise."

"The reality is sealed off. Katryna, it would make the two universes fracture and collapse," John told her.

"It's a risk I want to take."

Katryna sighed, beginning to battle emotions that she felt in her hearts.

"I just…I just want my dad back. And that psychic link is how I escaped the Timelock," Katryna reminded him.

"It'll be too strong. You'll be at least forced to regenerate if you want to live," John warned.

Katryna began to create the connection. It eventually became strong enough to the point when she began to break through. Suddenly, the energy became too strong for the Timelady to cope with.

"Let go! It'll kill you!" John panicked.

Ignoring the dangers and warnings, Katryna continued to hold onto the connection.

"_NO! You will succeed and you will not die."_

John turned towards Rose. He suddenly saw her eyes were glowing gold.

"_Let the energy of the Bad Wolf help you. Don't resist, Katryna."_

John stood on the spot, shocked, mouth agape. He finally spoke, turning to Bad Wolf Rose.

"But I removed you. You were too much for her mind to cope with."

"_Not all of me, John. I'll die when she dies. Now I must help Katryna reach her goal."_

The Bad Wolf powered Rose slowly stepped towards Katryna, reaching her glowing gold hand towards the teenage Timelady. Katryna took hold of it, where she and Rose unleashed their powers.

"_It opens."_

"Come on, we're almost there. Please work."

The link almost closed. However, by using her powers that she'd inherited genetically from the Master – her father, Katryna released a bright blue blast from her hand, like her father had done. The blast now boosted the connection. Eventually, John, Rose and Katryna got through the walls of the two realities and made it back – back to this universe! The psychic power from Katryna and the Bad Wolf from Rose faded towards the back of their minds. They may have all made it back to _this_ reality, but Katryna and Rose were left feeling mildly dizzy. The good news was that they recovered quickly. John looked towards the girls in amazement.

"That was brilliant!" he exclaimed.

John eventually landed the duplicate TARDIS at the burnt building rubble; the place where the Master left his daughter, Katryna, when she was just a Timebaby.

**XXXX**

"Hold on, the feeling's stronger. Katryna's back! Doctor, she's back in this universe!"

"That's impossible. The realities were sealed off. The two universes would've boiled. How did Katryna get back?"

"I can still sense her. She's at _the_ building rubble."

The Doctor and the Master stepped out of the TARDIS, where they stood at the building rubble.

As soon as she realised for sure she was back in her universe, Katryna sprinted out of the duplicate TARDIS, calling for her father.

"Dad? Dad! Where are you?"

The Master heard the sound of his daughter's voice, calling for him. He ran away from the Doctor and the TARDIS, determined to find her; _his_ Katryna.

"Katryna! Katryna!"

At far opposite ends of the rubble, Katryna and the Master saw each other in the distance. They sprinted towards each other, hopes high and smiles shining. Katryna leaped into the arms of her father and he cradled her protectively, burying his face in her long black hair.

"I though I lost you," he whispered.

"Me too," Katryna replied.

Her happy tears soaked into the material of his black hoodie and she looked up at her father; a smile forming on her face.

The Doctor, John and Rose had slowly followed the Master and Katryna from their TARDISes. The Master and Katryna looked up at their followers.

"Hello, Koschei," John said.

"It's been quite some time," the Master remarked, "The memories must be odd, considering you're, umm…"

"Part human," John finished.

The Master nodded. He turned to Rose.

"You must be Rose Tyler," he said, shyly.

Rose nodded.

"Katryna told me all about you."

The Master hid his embarrassment.

"I bed she did. And I've heard all about you, Rose Tyler. The Big Bad Wolf."

Rose smiled at the Master's comments. She looked in the corner of her eye, noticing the Doctor, in his tweed and bowtie. He met her gaze.

"Hello, you've changed," Rose commented, "_Again_."

"And you look older, you and _your_ John," the Doctor remarked.

"John and I _felt_ you change, due to being connected with the way we are, but we never imagined you'd look like this," Rose mentioned, "I mean the bowtie. You wear a bowtie."

"Yeah it's cool, bowties are cool," the Doctor retorted, "Hey, and John wore one."

"Because he had a proper suit, at proper events," Rose added.

"Oh, Rose Tyler. You always were honest," the Doctor said.

"That's why I'm glad I've got her around," John chipped in.

The five of them soon became lost for things to say. The Master broke the stretching silence.

"John Smith, Rose Tyler, thank you for looking after my daughter when she was lost from me."

"Oh it was fine," John mentioned.

"I'm glad she came into our lives," Rose said.

"Me too," the Master commented.

"Right then! Where to next?" the Doctor chirped enthusiastically.

"I'd like Katryna to see Galifrey," the Master explained.

"It was pulled into the Timelock, it could be gone by now," Katryna reminded her father and friends.

"We could go back moments before the Timelock is put on, and before the final days reach their end," the Master told her, "And get a glimpse of your mother. But we need to be careful. Timelines and all that."

"I know the war took her, but how did I happen? How did mum die?" Katryna asked.

"She was shot by a Dalek, saving someone else," the Master replied, "It killed her before she had a chance to regenerate. I was too far away. Then I ran off with you and left Galifrey."

"What did she look like? Mum, that is?"

"Curly brown hair, soft slender skin, green eyes and a wonderful smile."

"I want to see her."

"You will."

The Master held his hand out to Katryna and she held it securely, wanting to stay close to her father. He was all she had left and she didn't want to lose him. The Master led his daughter towards the Doctor's TARDIS and headed inside. The Doctor followed behind them. Then he stuck his head out through the doors, speaking to John and Rose.

"You two coming?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah, we'll take our own TARDIS," John replied, "Hold on, what year on Galifrey are we travelling too?"

"Well…I'm not too sure to be honest, but about 30 minutes before the Timelock seals up, after the Master escapes with Katryna. Follow us, like cars on roads, and you'll find your way there."

He went back inside his TARDIS, taking flight, and causing it to dematerialise. Then John led Rose towards their TARDIS and too took off.

"Rose Tyler, prepare to see Galifrey."

**XXXX**

The two police box-looking TARDISes materialised on the grounds of Galifrey. From inside them, stepped the Doctor, the Master, Katryna, John Smith and Rose Tyler. Rose and Katryna were amazed of Galifrey's natural beauty and landscape. The Doctor, the Master and John smiled at the sight, knowing it had all still been alive in their memories. Rose and Katryna looked back at each other.

"So this is where you were born?" Rose asked.

"Yeah," Katryna responded.

"If you hadn't been left by me and found by the Doctor, you wouldn't be where you are now," the Master pointed out.

"I know," Katryna told him.

"She breathed in the scent of Galifrey that surrounded her.

"Dad, can I have a look around?"

"It's a big planet. And the timeline."

"I'll be careful. Now give me a hug and stop worrying."

The Master did so. Then Katryna strolled off, exploring her place of origin. Rose went with her. Rose and Katryna strolled happily together.

"How many planets has the Doctor taken you to?" Katryna asked.

"Oh God, I've lost count to be honest," Rose replied.

A matter of minutes moved by and the sky of Galifrey began turning dark. A grey fog or something approached in the sky. Katryna and Rose noticed, growing concerned.

"What's going on?"

"DUCK!" Katryna screamed, pulling Rose to the ground, landing with an 'oof'.

"Ow. Katryna, what – "

Rose's words were cut off when they saw the blue blast hit a pile of rocks. They looked up to see where it came from – Daleks! Dangerous deadly Daleks!

"We need to get back to the TARDIS. Rose, come on."

They scrambled to their feet and sprinted as fast as they could, dodging shots and flying debris. Suddenly, Katryna became separated from Rose within the panicked Timelords and Timeladies, running for their lives. Rose and Katryna caught another glimpse of each other, but Rose had already ran to the top of the hill.

"Just get to the TARDIS, I'll catch up," Katryna called.

Rose headed in that direction. Katryna began running again. Suddenly, a Dalek aimed at her. A second later, Katryna found she'd been pushed to the floor. She acted dead until that Dalek had gone away. Then she looked up at the person who had been hit instead of her. A woman – another Timelady. Katryna looked closer at the woman who lay limp on the ground. She had curly brown hair, slender soft skin and brown eyes. Funny? The woman's appearance resembled the Master's description of Katryna's mother. Katryna put her hands on the temples of the woman's face, searching through her dying mind. Suddenly Katryna jerked away in shock, breaking the connection. Oh Shit! The woman was Kahalia; Katryna's mother! Good Timelord! Katryna was the one who her father had remembered being seen get saved. Now he was with her. He was going to realise. And he was going to remember.

**A/N****: Please leave reviews. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can but life is really getting in the way. **


	11. Chapter 10: Breaking Hearts

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Chapter 10**

Katryna panted heavily at realising her mother had just saved her. Kahaliashanhatha, the wife of Koschei. Everyone had just known her as Kahalia, the same way most of the Timelords addressed each other. Now, Kahalia lay dying, glancing up at Katryna, her now grown up daughter.

"Come…nearer," she whispered weakly.

Katryna obeyed her mother's orders. Kahalia raised her hand weakly, placing it on her daughter's temples. Kahalia searched through Katryna's mind, before she let her arm drop by her side.

"You're all grown up, and now I just saved you. My little girl, my little Katryna."

"Mum…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Katryna's eyes swelled with tears. They flowed free from her eyes, streaming down her face.

"Your father loved you, that's why he carried on running to protect you. He got out, then."

"And left me at that rubble for my own protection."

"Theta found and raised you in his TARDIS."

"Yeah, Dad becomes free from the drums. When he uses all the psychic energy to get out of the Timelock. It's enough to remove them from his mind. Rassilon had put them there."

"I know."

Katryna continued crying as she sat by her dying mother's side.

"Can't you heal yourself? It was one shot. Come on, one little shot. Regenerate, come on."

"It's too powerful. I'm dying in your arms. And my death is fixed."

"You haven't died yet! Mum, please!"

"This is all a fixed point in time. You and me, now, this event is an on going paradox. Remember, don't forget about the Laws of Time."

"Screw the laws! Just let me heal you! I need you, and so does Dad! We both need you!"

Kahalia reached out to her daughter. Katryna took her mother's hand and lay next to her. She sobbed away, wanting to stay. Katryna had never known her mother, now she had met her and Kahalia was dying; all because of her daughter. It was her fault. Katryna hadn't known. Now she did. All of this made her young fragile hearts want to shatter, and scatter into pieces, like when John had dropped the glass, once Katryna had told Rose the name of her father, when she had accidentally come to the parallel world.

Rose Tyler had made it to the top of the hill. Her experiences and profession at Torchwood had helped her to dodge debris and dangerous deadly Daleks. On reaching the hilltop, Rose noticed Katryna hadn't followed her, after they'd been separated within the panicking crowd of Timelords and Timeladies running for their lives. Suddenly, Rose turned around and ran back in the direction she'd just came from, suspecting Katryna may be somewhere in the chaos. As soon as Rose started running, Koschei – the Master followed her.

"Rose, go back it's too dangerous!" the Master called.

"Katryna's somewhere down there!" Rose yelled back.

The Master and Rose reached the bottom of the hill. They suddenly noticed Katryna lying down next to her dying mother, Kahalia. Like his daughter had thought, the Master realised and remembered!

"KAHALIA!" he called out.

"Who was she?" Rose wondered.

"My wife, Katryna's mother," the Master told her, "Now come on."

They carried on running until they reached Kahalia and Katryna. The Master and Rose dived down to their side.

"Kahalia, I'm here. It's okay, I'm really here."

The Master – Koschei – held his dying wife in his arms. Kahalia glanced up at him, smiling weakly at her husband.

"I'm so sorry, for everything – what the drums led me to do, and how I didn't realise you saved Katryna – _this_ grown up Katryna.

"Stop apologising," Kahalia said.

"Sorry. But _this_ version of Katryna and I are from the future. The version of me and baby Katryna you've just seen, have left. They've begun _our_ timeline."

The Master and Kahalia shared a kiss for one last time. Then Kahalia turned her head weakly towards her daughter. She spoke.

"My White Point Star Diamond Crusades necklace. Take it."

"Mum, I can't."

"I want you to have it."

Katryna reluctantly took the necklace off of her mother's neck, placing it around her own.

"That's yours to keep," Kahalia explained, "A way to remember me."

Suddenly, Kahalia was caught in a spasm of pain, as her hearts gave their final beats. She grunted as the pain pierced through her. Katryna grew frightened.

"Mum!"

"It's okay, love. You and your father take care. I love you both so much. _My_ Koschei and _my_ Katryna."

Kahalia lay limp in her husband's arms. She released her final breath and breathed no more. She was gone. Dead. A victim of the Great Time War. The Master and Katryna felt like their hearts had broken. The Master gently laid his wife down on the ground, kissing her on the forehead. He reached out to Katryna and cradled her in his arms. He lost his wife. All he had left was his daughter. He wasn't going to lose her too. The Master fought away the tears, but Katryna continued to let them flow away, soaking onto her father's black hoodie. Even Rose cried.

"I should've remembered you were the cause," The Master said to his daughter, "But the two of us didn't know back then. It's all an on going paradox."

"Mum said that too," Katryna added, through teary eyes, "We can't ever change or avoid this event."

The Master, Katryna and Rose sat silently by Kahalia's body. Suddenly they heard voices, calling their names.

"Koschei! Katryna!" the Doctor called.

"Rose!" John yelled.

The Doctor and John ran towards them. They realised what had happened.

"Oh," the Doctor said surprised, with a touch of emotion in his voice.

John just headed over to Rose, cradling her. She sobbed onto his blue suit. Rose finally spoke through teary eyes.

"That's Kahalia. She's Katryna's mother."

John looked at Kahalia's body.

"I feel so sorry for Katryna," Rose continued, "It reminds me of the time I sat with _my_ Dad, when he died."

"The Doctor told me that once," Katryna said, "I was only eight at the time and I wanted to know why my middle name was 'Rose'; what with me being a curious child at the time. I got the Doctor to 'spit it out' eventually, and he told me about you."

Rose smiled and stopped crying, like Katryna had managed to do.

"I can feel the next attack coming," the Doctor told them.

"We'll have to go," John added.

"No!" Katryna protested.

"Katryna, we have to," her father explained.

"We're not leaving mum to suffer anymore!" Katryna spat out, "Free her completely. A decent goodbye would do, wouldn't it?"

"She's right," Rose added, sticking up for Katryna.

The five of them glanced back sadly at Kahalia's body.

**XXXX**

They stood watching as the flames flickered through the wood, where Kahalia's body burnt. For yet again, since her mother's death, Katryna wailed wildly. Her father may have failed to protect her mother, but he hadn't failed to protect the child – his daughter – his Katryna. Now her bright blue eyes were wild with sadness. The sadness of losing someone close to her – Kahaliashanhatha, her mother. Katryna would remember her, and keep her within her hearts.

The flames where Kahalia had been cremated, eventually burnt everything out, and died themselves, until nothing, not even Kahalia's body remained. And going their separate ways, back to their own worlds, the Doctor, the Master and Katryna eventually left Galifrey in the Doctor's TARDIS. John and Rose eventually left in theirs. All of them had cried, after saying their goodbyes. They'd got out, escaping the Timelock, moments before it was put on – but most of all, they'd all escaped Galifrey; a world of war, no place for a child, like Katryna.

**A/N****: Hope you've enjoyed this. Please leave reviews. I can't believe I've written this much and I'll upload the epilogue soon :)**


	12. Epilogue and Author's Note

"**Of Children And Timelords" – Epilogue **

Remember the greatest plans of children and Timelords often get lost in time. But the trust between a father and his child may never ever die. The father and child will travel and see the stars, many miles away from ours. They will travel on, hoping to find where they belong. They continue to travel with the madman with his box. He is their friend, and the father and child hope their travels with him shall never end.

_**End of story**_

**A/N:**** I can't believe I've finished writing this story. I've enjoyed creating this so much and I'm sad it's over. When I made up Katryna I believed she'd be a brilliant character, especially when I decided to make her the Master's daughter – I really thought that spiced up things when I planned the plot. I think it all went well when I wrote this story and I'm glad you've all enjoyed reading it. Maybe one day I might write a sequel, but it depends on my future ideas.**

**The author :)**


End file.
